greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Was zählt ist die Liebe
Was zählt ist die Liebe ist die vierzehnte Episode der 8.Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Epsiodenzusammenfassung Es ist Valentinstag. Meredith und Derek wollen einen ungestörten Moment für sich haben, doch Baby Zola macht ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Lexie bietet sich für den Abend als Babysitter an, weil sie nichts vor hat. Callie hat für Arizona eine Überraschung geplant. Mark und Arizona denken, es handelt sich um einen Campingtrip, der überhaupt nicht romantisch wäre. Mark soll Babysitter für Sofia spielen, aber er hat ein Date mit Julia. So funktioniert er kurzerhand Jackson zum Babysitter um. Bailey will Ben beweisen, dass sie sich sehr wohl für ein Date Zeit nehmen kann. Ihr kommen allerdings immer neue Notfälle dazwischen... Meredith und Derek behandeln eine Frau, die an starken Krämpfen und Kopfschmerzen leidet. Sie entdecken einen Tumor in der Lunge, den Bailey entfernt. Der Patientin geht es allerdings nicht besser, weil der Tumor gutartig war. Die Ursache ist einfach nicht zu finden... Ein Florist rast mit seinem Auto durch die Türen der Notaufnahme, da er am Steuer eingeschlafen ist. Owen, Cristina und Teddy operieren ihn. Im OP herrscht Stillschweigen. Owen hatte Cristina kurz zuvor gesagt, dass er aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung ausziehen will. Nach der OP geht er zu Teddy, weil er jetzt eine Freundin braucht. Doch Teddy hält ihm eine Standpauke. Sie sieht ihn schon längst nicht mehr als Freund. Sie hasst ihn zutiefst, weil er ihr Henrys Tod so lange verschwiegen hat. Sie wünscht sich sogar, er wäre statt Henry gestorben. Lexie und Webber behandeln einen Mann, der von einem Auto angefahren wurde. Seine Freundin Sharon ist wütend, weil sie schon seit 8 Jahren auf einen Heiratsantrag wartet. Aber auch diesen Valentinstag wäre das anscheinend nicht ihr Geschenk gewesen... Alex kümmert sich unterdessen um die 10-jährige Clementine, die heftige allergische Reaktionen auf Nussschokolade zeigt, die sie von ihrem Freund Nico zum Valentinstag bekommen hat. Die beiden Mütter streiten sich die ganze Zeit und Alex muss dazwischen gehen. Nico will am liebsten die ganze Nacht an Clementines Bett sitzen, doch seine Mutter erlaubt es nicht. Alex bietet sich kurzerhand als Ersatz an. Lexie und Webber müssen Sharon mitteilen, dass ihr Verlobter gestorben ist. Als Lexie später die Sachen des Verstorbenen wegräumt, findet sie etwas, das sie sehr berührt... Webber hat am Valentinstag Hochzeitstag. Bailey will ihr Date mit Ben platzen lassen, weil sie findet, dass Webber unbedingt den Hochzeitstag mit seiner Frau Adele verbringen sollte. Doch er berichtet, dass Adele ihn wegen der Alzheimer-Erkrankung nicht mal mehr wiedererkennt. Lexie fühlt sich am Abend mit Zola sehr einsam. Ihr ist heute, am Valentinstag, klar geworden, dass sie Mark noch liebt. Sie fasst all ihren Mut zusammen und fährt zu Mark, um ihm von ihren Gefühlen zu erzählen. Mark ist tatsächlich mit Sofia zu Hause, weil sein Date ins Wasser gefallen ist. Doch die Anwesenheit von Jackson macht Lexies Plan zunichte. Musik *'Palm of Your Hands' von Ingrid Michaelson *'Closest I Get' ''von ''Katie Herzig *'Called Out in the Dark' von Snow Patrol *'Another Life '''von ''NO Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel All You Need is Love ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''The Beatles. Intro Es gibt Zeiten im Leben, da überwindet Liebe alles. Erschöpfung, Schlaflosigkeit, einfach alles. Aber es gibt auch Zeiten, da bringt Liebe einem anscheinend nichts - außer Schmerz. Outro Man sucht immer nach Möglichkeiten, den Schmerz zu lindern. Manchmal gelingt es, indem man einfach das Beste aus dem macht, was man hat. Manchmal, indem man einfach den Moment genießt. Und manchmal braucht man, um den Schmerz zu lindern, einfach nur einen Waffenstillstand auszurufen. Zitate *Arizona: Ohh, will sie wirklich campen gehen? Glaubt sie echt, ich will am Valentinstag irgendwo zelten? *Mark: Keine Ahnung. *Arizona: Sie will mich überraschen, aber sie wird ganz schön überrascht sein, wenn ich auf dem Berg mit ihr Schluss mache! Camping ist doch nicht sexy. Das ist total unsexy!! *Mark: Ja und Sofia wird das bestimmt auch nicht gefallen! *Arizona: Aber du hast doch alles organisiert! Callie sagt, du hast 'n Babysitter! *Mark: Ja, Callie hat auch gesagt, dass ihr campen geht! Callie hat sie nicht mehr alle!! *Arizona: Ohh, wir gehen also campen! *Mark: Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber Sofia ist auf jeden Fall bei euch! *Arizona: Ich will endlich mal wieder mit meiner Frau schlafen! Von mir aus auch auf 'nem kalten, harten Waldboden. Also besorg 'n Babysitter, verstanden?? *Mark: Aber das mit Julia und mir ist noch so jungfräulich und frisch. Das ist stressig und ich hab 'n Tisch bei Campo reserviert! *Arizona: Mhh, dann such dir schnell 'n Babysitter, klar? *Meredith: Ehrlich, ich muss Zola irgendwie aus dem Bett kriegen! Sie ruiniert mein Sexleben, Cristina! *Cristina: Na ja, also meins ist schon tot! *Steve: Hat heute am Valentinstag jemand was Schönes vor? *Teddy: Mein Mann starb vor einem Monat, in diesem OP hier. Dr. Yang hat die Operation durchgeführt. Ich hab 7 Stunden lang in einer schweren OP gesteckt und wusste nicht, dass er bereits tot war. Dr. Hunt hatte es geheim gehalten. Deshalb rede ich nicht mit ihm. Er wünscht sich ein Kind, Dr. Yang nicht. Deshalb reden die beiden nicht mehr miteinander, obwohl sie verheiratet sind. Also keine Pläne! Was ist mit Ihnen? *Steve: Also meine Freundin und ich wollen... Nichts! Nichts! *Arizona: Deshalb hast du mich angepiept?? Wieso sollt ich sowas tun? *Mark: Aus Fairness und natürlich, weil wir gleichberechtigte Eltern sind. Und so finden wir auf gerechte Weise heraus, wer Sofia heute betreut. Es sei denn sie soll ohne Sinn für Fairness und Vernunft groß werden, Anarchie und Chaos! Deine Entscheidung! *Arizona: Okay, von mir aus. *Mark: Zwei von drei? *Arizona: Zwei von drei. *Jackson: Und bereit? *Mark: Stein, Papier, Schere. (Beide haben Stein) ''Stein, Papier, Schere. *Arizona: Ha! Mein Stein schleift deine Schere! *Mark: Stein, Papier... Halt!! Warte, kurze Pause! *Arizona: Wieso Pause? Wofür brauchst du 'ne Pause? *Mark: Jackson, Team-Besprechung! *Arizona: Das ist nicht euer Ernst! Wollt ihr Jungs mich verarschen? Einige von uns müssen in den OP! *Jackson: Nur 'ne Sekunde, ja? *Mark: Was wird sie nehmen? *Jackson: Ich würde sagen, sie nimmt Papier. *Arizona: Oh man!! *Mark: Nicht Stein? Ich würde sagen, sie wirft mit Stein. *Jackson: Das will sie uns glauben machen. Deshalb zwei mal die Stein-Kombi. Ich bin mir absolut sicher. Nehmen Sie Schere. *Arizona: Okay Jungs. Das ist doch kein Schachspiel. Können wir weitermachen? *Jackson: Raus aufs Feld! *Arizona: Wow! *Mark: Alles klar, dann mal los! Stein, Papier, Schere. ''(Mark hat Schere, Arizona Stein) *Arizona: Oh yeah!!! *Jackson: Oh verdammt!! *Arizona: Nicht schlecht, oder? Fröhliches Babysitten!! Wir sehen uns nachher! *Jackson: Ja, ja. *Mark: Avery, ich sagte Stein! Mein Bauchgefühl hat mir Stein gesagt! Wieso bringen Sie mich durcheinander?? *Jackson: Sie wollten meine Meinung hören! *Mark: Julia wird mich umbringen! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 8 Episode